


Perfigo

by lucife56



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... As it was about to end now, either his or the Lava Wyrm’s.Fortunately for him, while the Wyrm may have been a magical creature of Earth, the Primal Sources had never made a secret of loving their mages more.]Chapter 3 of "Daylight Savings" by leftofrevolution
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Perfigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftofrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftofrevolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daylight Savings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052057) by [leftofrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftofrevolution/pseuds/leftofrevolution). 




End file.
